


Checking on the Investment

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Deals, Gen, Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Pharma made a deal with Tarn…and he should have been much more specific with the terms.
Relationships: Pharma/Tarn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Checking on the Investment

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 19, 2013 as “TF - Checking on The Investment.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 18, 2019. Original Notes have been kept.]
> 
> Asked for some prompts for Tarn & Pharma to get me expired, and not going to lie: Tarn visiting Delphi was pretty hard to pass up. You can thank Rothinsel for it. XD (You can also still drop prompts off on that post if you want. Never know when I might get bored and pick one. :D)
> 
> AU & Humor. Hurrah! But not really. The fic didn’t want to cooperate, so it’s a bit short and incomplete and ug. I’m just posting it.
> 
> Featuring: Tarn, Pharma, Ambulon, First Aid, Vos, and Kaon. Tesarus and Helex aren’t here b/c I don’t like them. :D

“Dear Sweet Primus,” Ambulon said. He dropped his tray of tools and they clattered to the ground, tumbling everywhere in a series of metallic clinks.

“You idiot! What’s gotten into you!” Pharma yelled, stomping over to the shivering Decepticon. He looked over the mech’s trembling form and sucked in a slow intake of air. Patience. He would have patience. “What sort of a ward manager drops their equipment! You have to take care!”

Ambulon slowly shook his head. The hand on the tip of his arm shook violently as he rose it and pointed out the window, the large steel shutters pulled back to let in the light.

“What? What’s out there…” Pharma trailed off. The cloud of dust and snow trailing behind the giant purple and black tank barreling toward them was an impressive sight. “Oh, that.”

“Th-that’s…” Ambulon said, a tremor in his voice.

“Tarn,” Pharma finished for him. He rubbed between his eyes and looked at the shivering creature next to him. “Ward Manager, go do your job. Lock the patients down and find First Aid.”

“Sir?” Ambulon said.

“Now!” Pharma shouted. The decepticon jerked heavily, but steeled himself enough to back up and start moving patients into the main surgical suite, where the heaviest defenses were.

Pharma looked out the window and shook his head. This wasn’t going to be good.

* * *

Pharma waited at the front door of the Delphi base, with First Aid and Ambulon flanking him on either side. Ambulon’s face was stern and calm, but Pharma could hear every single one of his systems running at full capacity in a frantic panic. First Aid had a gun stashed on his back, and fists tight.

He really hoped neither of them did anything stupid.

The Tank closed in on the base, and transformed into his full monstrous form a few feet from the trio of doctors. From his back, jumped Kaon and Vos. They each landed to each of Tarn’s sides, lining up with Ambulon and First Aid.

“Pharma, how nice of you to greet us at the gate,” Tarn said. He closed the distance between the two groups. “And here I thought I’d have to go hunting for you.”

“We had a deal, Tarn,” Pharma hissed. Ambulon and First Aid exchanged looks at the word ‘Deal’ but he ignored them. “What are you doing here?”

“We do indeed have a deal, doctor,” Tarn said. “A deal that says I wouldn’t destroy your little Delphi. Nothing in our arrangement says that I can’t drop by and visit, now does it?”

Pharma gaped.

“See? Now then,” Tarn said, rubbing his hands together. “Dear Doctor, how about a tour?”

“I hate you so much,” Pharma said.

“I know,” Tarn said, walking by without a care in the world.

* * *

“So you made a deal.”

“Yes, First Aid.”

“With the leader of the DJD.”

“Yes, First Aid.”

“And that’s why we’re not dead.”

“Yes, First Aid.”

“Just clarifying,” The nurse said.

Ambulon was a panicked mess in the meantime, standing with his arms locked around Pharma’s arm. Pharma was his only defense. Ambulon’s terror was justified, however, as Kaon kept reminding him what his number was on the list and Vos kept staring at him. Pharma was his shield.

But it also made Tarn glare at them, so Ambulon was trapped in an eternal Catch 22.

“This place isn’t nearly as interesting as I was expecting,” Tarn said.

“It’s a medical bay, not a fortress,” Pharma sighed. “It’s going to be boring.”

“However, there is one more place that might save this trip from total boredom,” Tarn said.

“And where would that be?” Pharma asked.

“Your bedroom. I would love a personal tour of your berth,” Tarn said, plain as day and the teasing sound in his voice more blunt about his intentions than his words.

Ambulon fainted.


End file.
